


Its pouring Rain And our Umbrella Had a Hole where you stand

by Cat_Ra_She_Ra_Hearth_of_etheria



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, I intrnally die at that tag, I'm like actually attached to her now, No Incest, OC Character is one of the main characters but she's real cool in my opinion, Ummm....enjoy, i hate that tag, muhahaha, my god, no beta we die like ben, powers, this is an odd one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Ra_She_Ra_Hearth_of_etheria/pseuds/Cat_Ra_She_Ra_Hearth_of_etheria
Summary: Ok, Imma be honest real fast. This started as having nothing to do with the umbrella academy and it shows a little bit in the first bit but I really needed to write a Fic and I made My OC recently so yeah- This is entirely Self-Indulgent and I apologize in advance. If you want me to Expand on this Universe than Please let me know but this is it right now. Also I apologize for my shitty writingTM.But! Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	Its pouring Rain And our Umbrella Had a Hole where you stand

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Imma be honest real fast. This started as having nothing to do with the umbrella academy and it shows a little bit in the first bit but I really needed to write a Fic and I made My OC recently so yeah- This is entirely Self-Indulgent and I apologize in advance. If you want me to Expand on this Universe than Please let me know but this is it right now. Also I apologize for my shitty writingTM.  
> But! Enjoy!

Pain, she decided right then and there, really, fucking sucked.

Then with an afterthought she would like to have added that, That really shouldn't be surprising.

Recently it seemed pain was becoming more and more of a constant. 

No matter, she shook herself, she needed to get moving. Had jumping through the window been completely over the top and dramatic,  _ yes _ Had it been totally with it? Without a shadow of a doubt. Dramatic entrances were her  _ jam _ Though arguably the public considered it a bit of a  _ Hero-thing _ than a villain. But had that ever stopped her?

_ Get moving! _ She chided herself. She did, after all, have a mission. And, no, she would not get anymore sidetracked than she already was. Pulling herself up she began to sprint pausing only to draw her weapon of choice. This year her sponsor was,  _ Marabells Doughnuts! _ So the whip had, naturally  _ Pink _ donuts on the handle. 

_ Of fucking course _

If only she didn’t need the money so bad. Barely suppressing a flower she picked up her speed. Her dark black suit glinted in the moonlight. Sure it was totally cliche to pick a  _ black _ suit as a  _ villain _ but it was practical and she definitely didn’t want to get stuck with a name like, “ The pink pirate” Or even worse “ the Scarlet sinner” Nope. Black suited her just fine and the sleek full-body jumpsuit had helped her through some  _ tight _ situations. And in the dark like this, running through the “Maritime Museum” with full length windows, where literally anyone could see her she practically blended in.  _ The Shadow _ , That was, according to the latest media her new name. She didn’t mind it- though she didn’t love it either. Names were the maybe one of the more important aspects of any hero- or villain. They were how, besides your appearance you were viewed by the public and a good appearance got you good sponsors. Clearly  _ the shadow _ was not good enough if the biggest sponsor she got was fucking  _ Marabells Doughnuts! _

Pulling herself to a standstill she surveyed the room closely. 

She had come through the west wing, carefully timing her entrance so the cameras were pointed away from her. Ducking behind a desk she carefully contemplated her options.

It was still remarkable to her how easy it was to sneak into a museum when the litrall  _ public entertainment _ was watching super villains destroy towns, civilians fleeing in fear and the heroes stopping them.

How business  _ still _ had lax security was anyone's guess.

But Tonight that was working to her advantage and she intended to use it.

Crawling out from out of the desk she padded her way over behind another plant getting closer and closer to her main objective. 

The Vault- Because of course his museum had a full-on classic old timey vault- was steel with a pinwheel style door that according to the schematics of the building would oppen with a few quick turns. From there however, it was anyone’s guess.

She didn’t like this. It wasn’t how she typically did things. She liked to have a plan. A steady, reliable and useful plan. And she did, but beyond that vault it was anyone’s guess. That- that she really, did not like. It made her uncomfortable, a steady prickle that was becoming more and more a pulse. 

Gathering her strength she pulled. 

Unlike most “Villains' ' She actually had power. Most stormed the museum holding rifles and guns mercilessly shooting down their victims. But not her. It was Ironic how well her “title” reflected her power. 

The simplest definition she had come up with to describe it was “Light and Dark” She controlled the infractions in light and dark. And that included shadows. Though it also includes producing or dimming lights and as she found out from a young age- when you control light you control what people see. Illusions were some of her strongest powers. Both a curse and a blessing. 

She shook her head focusing herself- she did, afterall have a job to do. The shadows spread from the walls to the cameras placing them out and effectively giving her a free passage. She twisted the large handles on the vault and stepped inside. Cupping her hands together a ball of light burst into existence and she tossed it at the ceiling. Light spreading the now revealed corridor she walked down. 

And there. 

A jewel. It sat on a red velvet pillow lined in gold, a glass case wrapped around it. 

The shadow around the gem sparked to life as she picked it up, reaching out with her power. She pulled a little more and the tendril expanded to her the jewel hitting heavily against the glass effectively shattering the case. Another pull and the jewel landed heavily in her hand resting against the cool surface. 

“Well, that's a cool magic trick, If I’ve ever seen one.”

She whirled around and found herself face to face with a strange man. 

If she had to guess she would say he was her age. He was wearing a sparkly crop top and a leather jacket and had a scraggly beard and mustache. Nothing he was wearing matched and perhaps oddest of all were the dog tags that sat firmly around his neck. 

She blinked slowly and collected herself, “You must not have seen many magic tricks then.” He laughed a strange flowy sound that immediately put her on her guard. He extended a hand, “My name’s claus. Nice to meet you.” He offered his hand and with a start she realized there was a tattooed word, GoodBye. She did not take his hand and instead glared at him with new firosity painted in her eyes. He grimaced and awkwardly redrew his hand.

Then suddenly without warning a voice started to speak behind her, “I heard a rumor you-” She Spun into a high kick that met the woman behind her with a kick to the jaw. Effectively silencing her. Klaus took in a deep inhale washing out and grimace, “Oof” Was all he managed and she raised an elegant eyebrow.

Then it all went to hell.

A flash of blue momentarily blinded her and a swift kick to the ribs knocked her off balance. She almost tripped over the woman and barely registered that she was fighting a 13 year old in schoolboy clothing. Instead she called on her power and tentacles of darkness raised them by the throat into the air. Klaus, the boy and the woman gasped for breath. She looked at them skeptical before another flash of blue and the boy vanished from her grip. He appeared just in time to leave a quick punch to her jaw and she almost laughed. For a moment he looked at her slightly peeved by her look of hilarity and then asked, “What’s so funny?” She let out breathless laughter before speaking, “Well, three things actually. The first is that you rely far to much on your lower legs when fighting, It makes you far too easy to knock backwards, the second is that I’m fighting a 13 year old prep boy who can teleport or something, And third is that you forgot one key thing.” Pausing she looked over her shoulder back at the still struggling figures of Klaus and the woman. She tightened the shadow's grip just a little and watched his reaction. 

“You clearly do not want  _ these _ two imbeciles to get hurt” She watched the color drain from his face for confirmation and kept talking, now addressing the whole room, “So, COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!” She sang and sheepishly a Massive man, A far smaller woman and a leather clad man came out. How all of the pulled off the glaring hero complex, hostile eyes and dumb superhero outfits was anyone’s guess but no one matched the open hostility of the small boy who looked ready to murder. She rolled her eyes and grinned. Then let the shadows recede and tried to ignore the woman and Klaus gasping like fish out of water. She flexed her fingers and didn’t relax her stance, the shadows waving near the group’s feet dangerously. Her grinn becoming ever wider she smirked down her doubts and said, “Now, How may I help?”

To say Five was having a bad day would be putting it lightly. 

Saying, Five was having a Massive Bitch Migraine of A mother Fucking day , would be a bit more accurate. 

And all this without a single Goddamn Drop of coffee.

And to make matters worse apparently there were “drummers” of some lady who apparently had some mystical set of powers who was running around robbing banks and stealing who knows what. 

Whoever they were, Five was not going to leave  _ any _ possible candidates for the apocalypse unchecked.

Rallying up his family to investigate was difficult to say the least, Klaus Dragged his heels kicking and  _ singing _ slurring together drunken insults at what was presumably ben’s ghost, Luther was a bit easily persuaded thanks to his massive “I-Am-the-leader-destined-to-save-us-all-and-bow-before-number-one-peasants'' complex, Allison had her reservations though was eventually persuaded and Five only had to mention claire  _ once _ , Diego was off on some Rampant Revenge cycle and as much as he could be a iant Pain in Five’s side he really didn’t want his brother’s end to be Cha-Cha’s bullet and eventually he conceded, Vanya came along for the ride, and Five reminded himself yet  _ again _ that no, he really didn’t want to strangle Diego and Yes, He actually did love Klaus even if he didn’t feel like it. And Finally, Finally they piled into an old car and after early destroying it with Luther’s weight went over the game plan and in the dead of night the now assembled Umbrella Academy traveled to “Maritime Museum” kicking and screaming every step of the way there.

About two seconds in their entire plan fell apart.

Five was a little to busy contemplating his very clever observation of,  _ What the Fuck was this lady _ When she landed a kick to Allison’s Jaw and ever so effectively silenced her rumor. 

Oh, And there was some strangling involved.

Now This  _ Idiot _ Was _ grinning _ at them with some twisted sense of obnoxious pride and Five was suddenly  _ very _ compelled to slash out her throat. And then- And  _ Then _ she Asked  _ Him _ “How can I help?” Like What. The. Actuall. Fuck. 

She had  _ Five _ confused and If that wasn’t already a medal It really Should be one.

He didn’t however miss the way the shadows curled in around them, cornering the group in a circle and that, Well, that he didn’t like at all.

“My name Is Lux, How can I help my dearest siblings.”

She said.

Oh, And then Chaos descended for the second time that evening as she uttered five tiny words,

“Want to go get Donuts?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
